Camp Green Lake Gets A Girl
by HarryPotterFanGirlForever
Summary: Just like the title says. When Miranda gets sent to Camp Green Lake she gets thrown into the life of our favourite Tent-D members. She makes friends, gets her own nickname and falls in love. Story better then the summary.
1. New Kid

**A/N: In my story the camp was never shut down and they never found the treasure....yet. Zero didn't run away but Twitch is there. Also I'm doing this out of my knowledge of the MOVIE not the BOOK so if some characters that are down played in the movie (Magnet, Squid, etc.) are out of character it's not my fault!**

* * *

Stanley Yelnats, also known as Caveman, threw another shovel full of dirt out of his hole. He looked up at the sun and whipped his brow. He had been at Camp Green Lake for about 3 months and had gotten pretty use to the daily reunite.

He heard the sound of a car pass by and looked up from his hole to see the same long yellow school bus that had taken him and everyone else to Camp Green Lake.

"Looks like we're getting a new kid." Twitch said from his hole. His hand twitched around his shovel.

"Yeah that's just what this camp needs. Another messed-up dude." Magnet said.

"Yeah well hopefully this dude isn't crazy. Unlike Zigzag here." X-Ray said.

"Hey!" Zigzag said from his hole.

All the guys laughed and got back to digging their holes before their camp consoler showed up.

The yellow school bus stop at the camp and a 16-year-old girl stepped out. She had blond hair with a pink steak on one side and bright blue eyes. The officer that was with her on the bus took her to an office and told her to sit down.

A man with a cowboy hat walked in. She could see that he had a gun in a holster at his side. He sat down on the other side of the desk.

"So," He started, "You must be Miranda Starling. My name is Mr. Sir and you will address me as such."

Miranda snorted a little trying not to laugh at his name.

"Follow me." Mr. Sir said.

Miranda followed Mr. Sir out the door to a little shack filled with shovels. He threw her an orange jumpsuit.

"Those are your work clothes." He said to her, "Laundry is every 3 days. While those are being washed you second pair." He patted the orange jumpsuit on the table, "Will become your work clothes. Any questions?"

Miranda shook her head.

"Good." Mr. Sir pulled out a shovel, "You are to dig one hole every day, your shovel, is your measuring stick. Mr. Pendancstick is your camp consoler and you'll be sleeping in tent D. I'll leave you to get changed." He started to walk out of the shack, "Oh and don't worry about the gun, it's for the yellow spotted lizards, I wouldn't waste a bullet on you." He walked out.

Miranda sighed and started to change.

'Great.' She thought, 'I'm going to be rooming with a bunch of horny teenage boys.'

She removed her blue jeans and her grey sweater and stuffed them in her backpack. She did, however, leave on her black tank-top and slipped on a pair of black track shorts before putting on the orange jumpsuit. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Miranda Starling? Are you ready?"

"Yeah." She called and walked out of the shack.

She was met with a short man with an over sized hat and white suntan lotion on his nose.

"Hello Miranda, I'm Mr. Pendanski. "I will be your camp consoler. Now if you will follow me I will show you around." He walked though the camp, "Over there we have the wreak hall, mess hall, showers and here is where you'll be staying." He said very fast.

He led her inside the tent were she saw all guys sitting on cots.

"Boys this is Miranda, she going to be your new roommate. Miranda this is Rex, Theodore, Alan, Stanley, Brian, Ricky, Jose and Zero."

"The names not Rex it's X-Ray. And this is Armpit, Squid, Caveman, Twitch, Zigzag, Magnet and Zero."

"Yes, yes, they all have their little nicknames but I prefer to call them by the names their parents gave them. The name society will see them by." Mr. Pendanski said, "I'll leave you all to get to know each other." He said walking out of Tent-D.

Miranda looked around the room and saw the empty cot meant for her and the end of the tent. She walked down well aware of the eyes staring at her and dropped her bag on the cot, then turned around to face the guys.

"Go ahead ask whatever you want. I don't give a damn."

They all looked at each other, Alan 'Squid' was the one to speak first, "Okay how come you're at Green Lake? I thought it was for dudes only."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "I got kick out of every other camp like this, for 'troubled' kids." She smirked when she saw the boys' faces. They we're all thinking the same thing 'how could she get kick out of every other camp?'

"What did you do to get in, in the first place?" Theodore 'Armpit' asked.

"Stole multiple cars, robbed some people houses and even a bank once. Never got caught until the bank." Miranda shrugged.

A bell rang though out the camp.

"What was that?" She asked.

"That was the dinner bell chica." Magnet said. Miranda nodded and headed out the tent with the rest of them.

Miranda stood in line with everyone else. She noticed that she was the one and only girl in the camp and everyone, minus her bunkmates, was looking at her weird. She sighed as she was served her tray of...slop...and sat down at Tent-D table.

"So girl since you didn't dig today, you won't mind given up your bread." X-Ray said.

He leaned over to take Miranda bread, but she moved it away from him and slapped his hand away, "Back off. I'm starving."

The table went silent and waited for X-Ray reaction; no one had ever refused to give up their bread before, they after all were new and intimidated.

To their surprise X-Ray just nodded and said, "You got guts girl. I respect that."

Miranda nodded her head and smiled.

"So listen girl, we have a little tradition in Tent-D which you might have already guessed. We give everyone in our tent a nickname. So we need to find you one." X-Ray said.

Miranda raised an eyebrow, "Fine but nothing stupid agreed?"

They all nodded, "Agreed chica." Magnet said.

"Are you always going to call me that?"

Magnet shrugged.

The table fell into easy dinner conversation which even Miranda was able to take part in. She noticed though that the kid sitting next to her, Zero, didn't talk at all.

Miranda elbowed him slightly, "What's up little man? Something wrong?"

"Don't even try. Zero here doesn't talk to anyone expect Caveman." Armpit said.

Miranda turned to Stanley 'Caveman', "How come?"

Caveman shrugged, "I don't know, just does."

Miranda nodded. She wouldn't make Zero talk to her if he didn't want to. But she would try to get him to. He seemed like a nice kid.

After dinner the camp members got free time to themselves. Miranda walked around the campus thinking to herself. She saw Zero sitting on the steps outside their tent.

Miranda sat next to him, "Hey little man."

Zero nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hey listen you don't have to talk to me if you don't want but do you mind the company?"

Zero shook his head and Miranda took that as an invitation to stay.

After a couple of moments Miranda was shocked when Zero spoke, "You know other kids will say that I don't talk because I'm stupid. I'm not stupid. I just don't like to answer stupid questions."

Miranda nodded, "I hear you little man." She said and ruffled his hair a little bit.

Zero smiled, "You always going to call me that?"

Miranda smiled back, "Probably."

Back at the wreak room the other members of Tent-D were crowded around one of the pool tables.

"Guys you'll never guess what I saw walking over here." Squid said.

"What you see Squid?" Armpit asked.

"Zero and the new girl—Miranda?—were sitting outside the steps to our tent and Zero was talking to her."

X-Ray looked disbelieving, "Yeah right, Zero never talked to anyone but Caveman here."

"I swear that's what I saw."

"Dude too much in one day. First they let a girl in and now Zero talking to someone other than Caveman? Too much, man, too much." Zigzag stated.

"Got that right Zig." Magnet said.

X-Ray looked at Caveman, "What about you Caveman? What do you think about all of this?"

Caveman looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"What do you think about the new girl and Zero talking to someone other than you?"

Caveman shrugged, "Zero can talk to whoever he wants. And Miranda...she seems pretty cool."

Armpit smirked, "Looks like Caveman got a little crush."

A chorus of 'oh' sounded and some guys nudged him and ruffled his hair. (A/N: You know in the 'guy way')

"Nah, no way dude."

Squid slug an arm over Caveman shoulder, "Good. Then you won't mind if I go after her? That girls a babe."

Everyone laughed and Caveman rolled his shoulder back to get Squid arm off.

"Yo X-Ray, what nickname we going to give the girl?" Caveman asked.

X-Ray thought for a moment, "I don't know guys for once I'm stumped on what to give her a nickname. Don't know much about her to think up a name."

The guys nodded in agreement. None of them knew a lot about Miranda other then what she did to get in here.

"Well then why don't we find out? She can't be a part of Tent-D if she don't got a nickname." Caveman suggested.

They guys all shrugged and walked out the door towards their tent. They told her and Zero to go inside because they had some tent business to take care of. They all sat on their cots and X-Ray was the first to speak.

"Ok girl." He said addressing Miranda, "Seeing as we need to give you a nickname. Tell us about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Lets' start with the bank robbery. How in the world did you do that?" Magnet asked.

"Simple."

_FLASHBACK_

_Miranda stood in front of one of the banks many computers. She didn't have to worry about the employees because around her neck hung a fake bank ID card she had forged using her computer. She plugged one side of the USB cable into her little pocket MAC-Book and the other side in the big computer._

_She type in a series of numbers and waited for the bank codes to be transferred to her MAC-Book. She looked around nervously, afraid of being caught._

_The computer had finished transferring and she quickly stashed the MAC-Book and USB cord in her shoulder bag._

_She quickly walked through the halls, nodding to anyone who nodded to her as to not look suspicious._

_She finally came to the door she as looking for, the shredding room, were they shredded old bills. Everyone was at lunch so the halls way were empty. She rounded the corner where she couldn't be seen from the security cameras._

_She took out her screw driver and undid the control panel door. She quickly pulled up the hall way security camera shoot she had recorded earlier that week when the hall was were empty and uploaded it to the live feed the camera TV were picking up she did the same thing with the shredding room._

**(A/N: Every see National Treasure? Okay same thing like Riley did with the hall way with the elevator in it.)**

_She slipped on a pair of rubber gloves and pressed in the code she saw on her computer screen. The door open and she stepped inside._

_She grabbed the set of keys to the glass boxes of money and opened up one of them. She took as much as she could and stashed them in her bag. She locked the box up and walked outside them room._

_She quickly walked through the halls and opened the back door, where two big cops were waiting for her outside the door. They grabbed her arms before she even had a chance to run._

_"So close." She muttered as she was dragged out of the bank to the waiting police car._

**(A/N: Okay I think I just put National Treasure, Mad Money and ICarly into one flashback. National Treasure security camera, Mad Money shredding room and ICarly fake ID. Though the ICarly thing was probably done in other movie and shows to. ANWAY back to the story.)**

_END FLASHBACK_

Miranda sat back on her cot while she let the boys process what she just said. They all looked at her in amazement that she could get that far only to be caught in the last minute.

"Wow." They all said. Miranda just nodded her head.

Twitch looked at her, "You must be pretty cleaver with computers."

Miranda again nodded.

"And cunning to think that up all by yourself." Armpit added.

Miranda again nodded.

Caveman chuckled, "Cleaver and cunning. Just like a Fox."

X-Ray smiled, "That's it. That's what will call you...Fox."

Miranda raised an eyebrow, "Fox?"

X-Ray nodded, "Your cleaver and cunning. And it works because according to Squid here you're foxy."

All the guys laughed and Squid took an old empty water bottle from his backpack and chucked it at X-Ray, who just dogged it and laughed.

"YO guys time for moms' 'group talk'." Magnet said

All the guys groaned as they filed out of the tent. Miranda stayed near the back where Squid was and nudged him with her shoulder.

"What's this group talk thing?" She asked.

"Basically mom, Mr. Pendanski, gets the tent together once a week and makes us talk about why we're here and stuff. It's really stupid." Squid answered.

Miranda, now Fox, was silent for a moment before saying, "So I'm foxy am I?" She smirked.

Squid blushed red and rubbed the back of his neck, "Umm...well..."

Fox gave him a playful push, "No worries. I'm just messing with you dude."

The members of Tent-D gathered in a circle of chairs with Mr. Pendanski there as well. Miranda was seated next to Squid and Caveman.

"So who wants to go first?" Mr. Pendanski asked all cheerful. When no one answered he said, "Fine lets' start with Miranda."

Miranda glared at him, "It's Fox now." She quiet liked the nickname.

"So you got yourself a nickname then eh Fox? Well I'm still going to call you by the name your mamma gave you Missy. So what do you like to do Miranda?"

Fox gave Squid a look that said 'is this guy for real?' to which Squid nodded.

Fox shrugged, "I don't know. I'm good with computers."

"Ah yes, isn't that the reason your here in the first place?" Mr. Pendanski asked.

"I'm going to tell you what I told the judge, I only took that money because I had to. They were going to shred it anyway so it's not like they needed it."

"Really and why did you have to take that money? To buy a new computer? Or something else you wanted?"

Fox was getting mad now; she started yelling, "I didn't take that money to buy something stupid and selfish!" She stood up, "I took it because it was the only why I could get the money to pay for my moms' surgery! Without it she could die!"

The whole room feel silent. Hot tears pricked Miranda face and threaten to fall. She turned on her heel and kicked the chair she was sitting on out of the way. She walked out of the room as calmly as she could; ignoring the calls for 'Fox' from her tent mates and 'Ms. Starling' from Mr. Pendanski.

She walked all the way back to her tent and lied down on her stomach on her cot. Hot tears fell down as she thought about her mother, all alone on the hospital bed with all those tubes attached to her, ready to die at any given moment without that sugary.

She heard her tent mates come back and turned her head to face the back of the tent. She heard them all go quite as they entered the tent. She could hear the mumbled whispers of them telling each other that someone should go talk to her and the arguing of who should talk to her. Finally she heard them stop talking and the sound of footsteps coming towards her.

The person came over to the side of her bed that she had her front facing. The person moved her legs a little bit so he could sit down on the bed.

She heard the mumble of conversations. She smiled; at least the guys were trying not to listen.

"You want to talk Fox?" The voice of Caveman came from the end of her cot.

She shook her head, hoping he wouldn't push the subject.

"Okay." He said, "But I'm here if you want to."

Miranda nodded, thankful that he didn't push the subject and that he cared so much about her.

Caveman patted her arm, "Get some rest. I'm not going to lie; it's going to be a long, hard first day for you."

Fox nodded as she felt him get up from her bed and walk over to his. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Okay frist chapter is 9 PAGES! I have never written that much EVER**

**You know something this story is finished all the chapters are just waiting to be posted.**

**And do you know what gets those chapters posted?**

**REVIEWS!**


	2. Holes, holes and more holes

Chapter 2

A trumpet sounded though out camp and all the boys got out of their beds. Fox groaned and put her pillow over her head trying to cut off the sound.

X-Ray sighed, "Someone wake the new kid up."

"I got it." Squid said putting on his boot and walking over to Fox cot.

Caveman smirked, "Of course you do Squid."

Squid shook his head and took Miranda pillow off her head, "Come on Fox first day of digging holes."

Fox sat up, wiped the sleep-crust from her eyes and looked up at Squid, "Why so early man?"

Squid laughed and threw the pillow at her, "Come on."

Miranda got up and put on her orange jumpsuit over her black shorts and tank-top. She pulled her hair in a ponytail and put her boots on. She looked up to see Squid staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Squid said quickly.

"Whatever." Fox said walking out of the tent and grabbing a shovel. Tent-D walk to their digging spot and started to get to work.

Fox stuck her shovel in to ground and jumped on it...which caused her to fall and the guy to laugh at her.

"Not funny guys!" She said even though she too was half laughing.

Magnet walked over to her. He stuck his shovel in the dirt and jumped on it; taking a chunk of dirt out of the ground, "There you go chica." He smiled, "Don't worry Fox it'll get easier over time." He said patting her shoulder and going back to his hole that he had started.

Fox sighed and started digging in from the small piece Magnet had dug out.

It had been hours and Fox had dug about 3 feet into her hole. She saw Zero walk away from his hole with his shovel over his shoulder.

"Done already?" She asked.

"Girl, Zero the fastest digger around." Armpit said.

Fox saw the water truck coming and sighed happily. She desperately needed more water in her canteen, which had Fox written in big black letters on it.

She jumped out of her hole and walked to the line at the water truck, she ended up behind Caveman.

"So how you doing on your first day Fox?"

"Well my hands are bloody, I'm hot as hell and I'm pretty sure there's dust in my bloodstream from breathing in so much but other than that I'm just peachy." Fox said sarcastically.

Caveman laughed, "I know the feeling. Trust me it's the first day that's the hardest. You'll be fine after a couple of days."

He handed his canteen to Mr. Sir.

"Stop complaining girly, it was your choice to do those things and end up here so suck it up." Mr. Sir said handing Caveman back his canteen and taking Foxs'.

Fox took her canteen back and took a sip from it. The cool water felt good rushing down her hot throat. She put the cap back on her canteen.

Squid came up to her and slug an arm around her shoulder. He saw her bloody hands and winced; he took the lid off his canteen and before she could stop him poured some on her hands. The cold water stung a little on her cut hands.

"You didn't have to do that now you have less water." She said noticing his full jug was now emptier.

"Hey its fine I only got about a foot and a half to go."

"Lucky."

"Hey it's fine soon you'll be digging circles around people. But tip; when we get back to camp you may want to bandage those hands."

"No shit Sherlock." Fox mumbled. Squid laughed and took a bite out of his sandwich, Fox did the same. She had no idea how hungry she was until now.

"Now after you hooligans are done eating get back to work." Mr. Sir said getting in his car and driving off.

Fox sighed, finished the rest of her sandwich and started digging again.

After she was done digging some hours later she realized that all the guys have finished their holes already and where heading back to camp.

Fox threw her shovel up and tried to get out by jumping. She jumped up and grabbed then edge of the hole but fell back down. She tried multiple times and she just couldn't get out. By this time all the guys were out of earshot for her to yell for help. She sighed and tried once more, she grabbed the edge and just before she was about to fall back down and hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her out.

She looked up to see Squid smiling at her, "Don't worry you'll get the hang of it." He said.

"Thanks." She said grabbing her shovel and started walking back towards camp; she was in need of a good shower.

"Hey wait!" Squid called motioning for her to come back.

"What is it?"

"You got to spit in your hole when you're done, everyday, just something we do." He shrugged.

Fox nodded and walked back to the edge of her hole. She gathered up enough spit and spit in the hole she had just made.

"Nice." Squid said approving. And they started their walk back to camp.

After her shower she found herself sitting down at Tent-D table for dinner. Dinner looked like it was supposed to be some sort of beef stew...or meatloaf...she couldn't tell.

She took a deep breath and took a spoon full on the brown mush...to find that it tasted...okay?

'_Good tasting brown mush? What other surprises does this camp have?_' She thought.

She jumped at the sound of a gunshot and the screaming of, "Darn no good yellow spotted lizards!"

"Yellow spotted lizards?" She asked her tent mates. Remembering that Mr. Sir had not told her why he needed a gun for them.

"All you need to know is not to go anywhere near them. One bite from them and your dead." X-Ray said.

"Good to know." She said.

She finished her food and took her tray over to the dirty pile on the counter, and then she turned and walked out of the mess hall. She was walking towards her tent when she heard a low whistle from her left. She turned to face a Camp Green Lake member that she did not know. He had two other guys standing beside him and she knew right away that he was trouble.

**(A/N: I just made this dude up. He's not even going to have a story background; he's just some random person at Camp Green Lake.)**

"Hey baby where you going?"

She cringed; she hated being called 'baby' or 'babe' or 'doll', "None of your business asshole."

The boy smirked and walked forward, "Aw come on doll don't be like that." He hooked his arms around her waist ignoring her attempts to leave, "What do you say you come back to my tent and we can have some fun?"

"In your dreams bastered."

His eyes narrowed, "I'm not going to take no for an answer girly." He tried to drag her over to his tent.

"Let. Her. Go." A low voice behind them said slowly.

Fox turned her head to see Squid and Caveman standing behind them looking equally mad. They had finished their dinner and were going to check up on her when they came across this.

Fox took the opportunity of the guys' distraction to elbow him in the face. The boy let go of her waist and grabbed his nose. She spun around and gave him a good swift punch in his gut.

"Don't ever try something like that again. Understand asshole?" Fox hissed.

They three guys turned and ran away back to their tent. Squid and Caveman walked up to her.

"You okay Fox?" Caveman asked.

Fox nodded, "It's not the first time I've had to deal with jerks like that."

"Come on lets' get back to the tent." Caveman said.

Fox, Caveman and Squid walked back to Tent-D. Fox sighed this was going to be a long 24 months.

* * *

**Meeh Fox isn't that great of a nickname but it's the best I could come up with **

**Reviews?**


	3. Again?

Chapter 3

It had been 4 months for Fox here at Camp Green Lake. Her hands didn't bleed anymore and she didn't need Squid help getting out for her hole or Magnet help her start her hole. In fact she was almost as fast a digger as Zero...almost.

Fox climb out of her hole and put a finger to her lips when Caveman looked at her. Caveman shook his head and smiled when he saw one of his best friends quietly walk over to the hole Squid was working at putting a finger to her lips at anyone who saw her. She and Squid had been flirting back and forth since about a month ago. Heck then even peck each other on the lips a few times. Yet they had yet to admit any feelings for the other.

Fox jumped into the hole Squid was working on and landed on his back. He dropped his shovel and stumbled slightly before hooking his arms around the back of her keens to keep them both from falling.

"Whoa Fox give a guy a warning next time."

Fox laughed, "But that takes all the fun out of it."

Squid laughed, lowered Fox down on the ground and turned around to face her. He wrapped his arms around her waist; he stooped his head down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey Foxy."

Fox smiled at the special nickname only he called her. She raised her head to return the quick peck, "Hey Squid."

"How's my favourite girl?"

Fox stepped back and gave him a look, "Favourite? I better be your only girl Squid." She said and turned around with her back facing him trying to fight a smile.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist again and his chin rest on her shoulder, "Aw come on Fox you know your my one and only girl."

"Good." She said smiling, "I better get back to digging my hole before Mr. Sir comes."

She gave Squid a kiss on the cheek and jumped out of his hole. Squid smiled and started digging again.

Fox walked back to her hole and saw Caveman looking at her with a knowing smile on his face.

"What?" She asked jumping back into her hole.

"Oh, nothing. Just taking a note of how many times you and Squid flirted this week. I think you're up to—what—12 times this week? Sounds about right."

Fox smirked and took the cap off her canteen; she poured just a little on the dirt ground beneath her and patted the now-mud into a small ball. She took aim and hit Caveman right in the side of his face with her homemade mud-ball.

Caveman raised his hand to his mud covered face, "Fox!" He shouted half laughing, half serious.

Fox couldn't respond because she was laughing so hard. Her laugh stopped however when she felt something wet on her face. She put her hand to that spot and saw that Caveman had taken some of the mud off his face and threw it at her. Now Caveman was the one laughing uncontrollably.

"You're going to pay Caveman." Fox said jumping out of her hole again and jumping on Caveman tackling him down. They wrestled for a while until Caveman pined Fox down so she couldn't move.

"Give up?" He asked smirking.

"Ugh! Fine you win! Let me up already!"

Caveman rolled off Fox laughing and breathing heavily. He got up, grabbed Fox hand and pulled her up.

Armpit voice suddenly rang out threw the holes, "Bus!" He called out.

Fox and Caveman jumped out of the hole to see the yellow bus drive to the camp. They could only make out a dark figure in the window.

"Another new kid?" Twitch said.

"Hopefully it'll be another girl. I pretty sure I've lost brain cells talking to you guys."

Magnet put a hand over his heart, "Ouch chica that hurt."

"Aw did I hurt little Magnets feelings." She said in a voice you would use on a baby or dog and saying little with a 'w'. All the guys laughed.

"Come on guys." X-Ray started but stopped when he saw the look on Fox face, "and girl, the faster we work the quicker we get to meet this new kid."

The all agreed and went back to digging the last few feet of their holes.

The members of Tent-D walked back to camp laughing and joking around. They walked into their tent but stopped when the saw someone was there at the back of the tent. They were surprised that the new kid got put in their tent but they were even more surprised that, that kid was a girl.

She turned around so they could see her face. She had deep brown eyes and brown hair with a red streak down one side, her hair was about shoulder length like Fox. She also had slightly dark tanned skin.

"Alison?" Fox asked surprising the rest of Tent-D.

The girl eyes widened, "Miranda?"

The girls screamed—which cause the guy to cover their ears—as they ran at each other and embraced each other in a hug.

"Alison what did you do?" Fox said suddenly becoming serious when she released her friend.

Alison looked sheepish, "Umm...well...remember that judge that sent you here after you got kick out of everywhere else?"

"Yeah..."

"Umm...well...I may have kind of, almost killed him."

Miranda eyes widen, "You did what!"

"I said almost!" Alison said quickly, "Once I found out whom the judge was that sent my best friend to this place I got really angry and...I didn't use any weapons! I swear! I just ended up punching him so much he was bloody and...I was just so mad Miranda! They took my only and best friend away from me!" Alison said trying to explain.

"So why did they send you here?" Fox asked.

"Thought I was too dangerous to put anywhere else."

Fox sighed, "Well as long as you didn't kill the dude. I'm so happy to see you! I was telling the guy how I think I'm losing brain cells only talking to them."

The girls laughed but stopped when someone behind them cleared their throat.

"Yeah, hi, Fox? Mind telling us what's going on?" Zigzag said.

Fox blushed, "Oops sorry guys, this is my best friend and partner in crime Alison Barlow."

"Barlow?" Caveman asked, "As in Kissn' Kate Barlow."

Alison raised an eyebrow, "Umm...yeah...she was my great-great-grandmother why?"

"YO! I didn't even know Kissn' Kate had a child." Armpit said.

"Not many people do. Not that interesting a story though. Basically She and Sam did...well you know what...had my great-grandfather, but of course she was a wanted criminal at the time so she put him on the door step of some family house. The only reason he ever knew she was his mother was because around his neck was a coin with the name Barlow carved into it." Alison explained.

"So...what are your names?" Alison asked.

"Oops sorry Alison this is X-Ray, Armpit, Zigzag, Twitch, Magnet, Zero, Caveman and Squid." Fox said pointing each one as she said their name.

"No offence but you all got weird names."

They all laughed, "No no." Fox said, "We all have nicknames in Tent-D. Their real names are Rex, Theodore, Ricky, Brian, Jose, Hector, Stanley and Alan. Around here I'm called Fox. You'll get one too soon enough."

"Fox?" Alison asked.

"Cleaving and cunning, that's our Fox." X-Ray said.

The bell rang though out the camp.

"Dinner, yes I'm starving." Fox said. They all filed out of the tent and Fox and Alison stayed in the back talking.

"Why that guy—Caveman I think—ask if I was related the Kissn' Kate Barlow?"

"Caveman name is Stanley Yelnats the 4th Kissn' Kate robbed his great-great-grandfather Stanley Yelnats the 1st and left him stranded out there for 16 days. No food. No water."

"Crap you don't think he's going to hold that ageist me do you?"

"Nah, he's a good guy. He's one of the people I've gotten closest to here. Other than Zero and Squid."

"Someone say my name?" Squid said coming to walk beside Fox.

"Were you listening to us?"

"Who me? I would never do that." Squid smirked.

"Uh-huh sure and Magnet pocket didn't bark." Fox laughed a little at the story Magnet had told her.

"What?" Alison asked.

"Oh right you don't know, the reason Magnet in here is because he tried to smuggle a puppy out of the pet shop. He would have gotten away with it to if his pockets didn't start barking." Fox said.

Alison laughed, "Oh what I would have paid to see that."

They walked into the mess hall and got in line for their food. Alison made a face as the different coloured slop was dumped onto her tray.

Fox laughed at her friend, "Don't worry it doesn't taste as bad as it looks."

"Most of the time." Squid added.

They walked over to where the rest of the tent was seated and the first thing X-Ray said when they sat down was.

"Hey new girl since you didn't dig today, you wouldn't mind giving up your bread."

X-Ray reached over to take Alison bread but she slapped his hand away, "Back off man."

The tabled went silent; no one had refused to give X-Ray their bread but Miranda.

X-Ray raised an eyebrow, "Wow, no one has refused to give me their bread since Fox over here."

"I have been hanging around her to long then. I'm starting to act like her." Alison said.

"So Fox, when you said you two were partners in crime. What did you guys do together?" Zigzag asked.

"Well we were both in the same situation really, dads' gone and moms' in-between jobs, so we would go into really rich peoples' houses and...relieve them...of anything they didn't need. We never got caught because the selfish dudes didn't even notice that an expensive vase or china cup was missing. So we would take those things and sell them to trading shops and things like that to make some cash." Fox explained.

Alison nodded, "Yeah Miranda was the one to shut down their security systems for a while with her computer skills and do anything else computer related. I was the one to figure out when they went out, how long they would be gone and where they were going. We had another friend, Delilah, who would follow them and tell us if they were on their way home using our three-way walkie-talkies. But she moved to Chicago two years ago."

"So what happen after she moved?"

"Well we tried to keep it up but we when we had her we never even came close to getting caught. Without her on look-out we almost got caught so many times we had to stop. We didn't do anything for about a little over a year, well...that is...until Miranda mom needed that sugary." Alison said going slowly on the last part as to not upset Fox.

The guys just nodded in understanding, also not wanting to upset Fox if they went too much into detail. They ate their dinner with some light conversation. Zero finished and left without a word. Fox soon finished and did the same, leaving Alison and the guys to get to know each other.

Fox entered the tent and saw Zero sitting on his cot so she sat down next to him.

"What's up Zero?"

"Hey Fox." Zero said glumly.

"What's on your mind little man?"

"Fox, do you think my mom is looking for me?"

Fox frowned. She felt bad for Zero, he had told her the story about what happened and she knew how he felt, with her dad leaving and all.

She put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a side-hug, "I positive she is little man. Positive."

Zero gave a small smile. Fox always tried to make him feel better when he was down.

They heard the rest of the tent coming, "Get some rest okay little man?"

Zero nodded and Fox stood up and walked over to her cot.

They rest of the guys and Alison walked into the tent. Fox was happy to see that Alison was laughing and getting along great with the guys—especially Caveman—Fox noticed.

Squid walked over to her and leaned down, pecking her on the lips, "Hey Foxy."

Fox smiled, "Hey."

Alison saw this and turned to the closet person near her, which happen to be Caveman, she pointed to the two with a look that said 'what's going on between those to?' Caveman just look his head and whispered, "Tell you later."

Alison shrugged and walked down to her cot which was right across from Fox. She tried not to watch as her best friend and Squid flirted with each other.

She shook her head and lay down on her cot trying to get some sleep. According to the boys it was going to be a hard day for her tomorrow.

* * *

**Didn't see that coming do you? Yes now there are 2 girls at CGL!**

**Review? :)**


	4. Another Day, another hole

Chapter 4

"Alison! Alison time to wake up!" Fox yelled at her friend.

Alison groaned, "What time is it?"

"4:30." Zigzag said.

Alison eyes widened, "In the morning!?"

"Yep." Twitch said.

"I'm going to die out here." Alison moaned.

Fox rolled her eyes, "You are such a Drama Queen."

"Miranda." She stopped when she saw the look on Fox face, "I mean Fox how did you survive this place?"

Fox shrugged, "It's not that bad."

"I think the sun has fried your brain Fox. Yes it is!" Alison got up and put on her boots, walking out of the tent with Fox.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. Dra-ma Qu-een." Fox said making both words into two syllables.

Alison smiled, "What can I say? I love the theatre."

X-Ray, over heading this, said, "Then maybe Drama Queen should be your nickname."

Fox shook her head, "Nah, just Drama. She's not much of a Queen."

Fox laughed as Alison shoved her friend.

"Well it does suit me well." She said.

"Okay then Drama get ready to dig your first hole." Zigzag said as the walk onto the digging grounds.

"Fun." Drama said sarcastically.

Everyone went to an un-dug stop in the ground and started digging. Drama copied what the others were doing, sticking her shovel into the dirt and jumping down on it which—like Fox first time—caused her to fall.

She heard laugher and turned to see Fox and everyone else laughing.

"Not funny."

Caveman walked over to her and helped her up. He stuck his shovel in the dirt and made a little hole for Drama to start working on.

"Thanks." She mumbled embarrassed.

"No problem." He said walking back to his spot which was right beside hers.

Drama started to dig her hole under the hot sun.

Hours have past and it was time for lunch. Mr. Sir had driven up with the water truck and everyone had climb out of their holes and got in line to fill up their canteens.

Drama looked down at her hands as she stood in line. They were bloody and cut and stung like hell. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and saw Caveman face.

"Don't worry it's only the hardest the first day." He said. He unscrewed the cap on his canteen and poured the little bit of water that was left on her hands. The water washed some of the blood away.

They got their canteens filled up and grabbed a sandwich each. Drama walked over to where Fox was sitting and sat down next to her.

"Hello Fox."

"Uh-oh you're using your 'I know something's up and you better tell me right now' voice."

"Yes I am. You and Squid. What's the deal?"

Fox raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Really Fox? You flirted with him, he flirted back and you kissed him on the lips!"

"It was only a peck." Fox mumbled.

"Fox and Squid sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Drama sang but not so loud that everyone heard her.

"You are so immature Drama."

"And you Miss Fox are head-over-heels." Drama said with a big smile.

Fox blushed and muttered, "I wouldn't say I'm head-over-heels."

"But you do like-like him."

"Like-like? Are we in grade 6 again or something?"

Drama rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah well what about you and Caveman? You two seem to be getting along well." Fox smirked.

"He's nice and he's pretty cute but I hardly know him."

Then the guys in question came up and sat next to the girls. Squid sat next to Fox and Caveman next to Drama.

"Hello ladies." Squid said.

"Hey Squid. Hey Caveman." Fox and Drama said.

"So Drama how do you like your first day?" Squid asked.

"My hands are scared and bloody, the sun is unbearable and I'm pretty sure my hair will always be 2 shades lighter thanks to the dust. So horrible."

"Yeah it's fine. It'll get better overtime." Caveman said.

"Yeah right." Drama said sarcastically.

Fox stood up and grabbed he shovel, "Come on we better get back to work if he want to make it back in time for dinner."

The other mumbled agreements and started to work again. Drama groaned and grabbed her shovel, jumping into her hole that was now about 3 ½ feet deep.

Squid jumped in his hole and picked up his shovel. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get his mind off Fox. He knew they had been flirting back and forth for a while but he had no idea how she really felt about him. And it was driving him crazy.

Everyone had finished their hole and was walking back to camp. Drama though was having some trouble getting out.

"Hello? Anyone? A little help please?"

"Here grab on." A voice said from above.

Drama looked up to see Caveman With an out stretched hand.

Drama grabbed hold of his hand and he pulled her up, "Well this is embarrassing."

Caveman smiled, "Don't worry same thing happened to me first day."

Drama stared to walk away but Caveman stopped her, "Nope you have to spit in your hole when you're done."

"Okay EW."

Caveman shook his head, "Just do it."

Drama walked to the edge of her hole and spit into it. Caveman nodded and they started to walk back to camp.

"Come on we better hurry if we don't want to miss dinner."

"You mean the slop they call food?"

Caveman laughed, "Yeah that."

They got to camp as soon as the dinner bell rang. They ate dinner and then went back to their tent. So enough all the Tent-D members were asleep.

* * *

**Ugh another really crappy nickname. Give me some credit though I could come up with one.**

**Review are sunshine on a rainy day :)**


	5. I think I found something

Chapter 5

Another day, another hole to dig for the members of Tent-D. Caveman was about 3 and a half feet into his hole when he had to move a big rock that looked like a person head out of the way and on to the pile of dirt. There were a lot of rocks in his hole so it was taking him longer than usual. He picked up his shovel and hit something hard that made a clinging sound.

Caveman bent over and picked up what looked to be a brass tube with the letters K.B carved in a heart.

"YO what you got there Caveman?" Magnet asked.

"I don't know."

"Looks like a bullet shell."

"Nah, it's too big."

"Hey guys Caveman found something!" Magnet called out.

Everyone left there holes and crowed around Caveman.

"What do you think it is?" Zigzag said.

Drama took the tube from caveman and looked at it, "Kissn' Kate Barlow lipstick tube." She declared.

"Girl how do you know that?" Armpit asked.

"Simple you see the letters caved in the heart." She pointed to it, "K.B stands for Kate Barlow. And I've seen these types of tubes in museums before, it's lipstick."

"You don't know it stands for Kate Barlow. It could be someone else." Magnet said.

Drama nodded, "True but I think it belongs to Kissn' Kate."

X-Ray took it from her, "Well whoever it belonged to. It's going to get me the day off."

"What come on your hole is already done; I'll be here all day." Caveman argued.

X-Ray gave him a look and he quickly covered up what he said, "I mean why don't you just hang on to it until tomorrow? Then you'll get the whole day off."

X-Ray smiled, "I like the way you think Caveman."

Everyone walked away to their holes.

Squid stopped at Fox hole on his way to his. He jumped down into her hole.

"We need to talk." He said.

She looked at him funny, "Can't it wait? I kind of want to get this stupid hole done sooner than later."

Squid shook his head, "No."

"Okay what do you need to talk about?"

"Well...listen Fox...I..."

"You what?" Fox said getting impatient.

Squid sighed, "Screw it." He said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and missed her full on the mouth.

It wasn't like the little peck they had shared on multiple occasions. It was a full on make-out session, after Fox had recovered from shock of course.

Fox moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Squid ran his tong along her bottom lip asking for entrance, to which she happily granted. He slid his tong into her mouth and smiled inwardly when he heard her moan again. He figured her tank-top—she had to top part of her jumpsuit tied around her waist—and slid his hand up to her bare waist. Some of her tank-top rode up while he was doing this.

Unfortunately Drama hole was next to Fox and she heard her moan.

Drama climb out of her hole and walked over to Fox, "Hey Fox you OK—oh my god my eyes!" She exclaimed when she saw her best friend and Squid swapping spit.

"Drama what's wrong?" Caveman said jogging over to Drama who was covering her eyes with her hands.

She started to stammer and pointed to Fox whole, only being able to utter out, "I am scared for life."

Caveman, confused, walked over to the edge of Fox hole and looked down; to see Squid and Fox making out and Fox tank-top ridden up to show part of her stomach. Apparently Fox did not hear her best friends' cries of agony.

"YO! Fox! Squid! Stop swapping spit will you!? I think you burned Drama eyes!" Caveman yelled so loud everyone heard and laughed. Fox and Squid quickly broke apart both red in the face.

"Nah, Drama just being a Drama Queen again." Fox called up.

"You eyes would be scared to if you just saw your best friend lip locking like you two were." Drama called down.

Squid smirked and hook his arms around Fox waist again, "What can I say? You make me crazy."

Fox giggled and kissed him again; long and hard.

"Oh my god! Can't you two control yourselves!?" Drama cried which caused the two to break apart once again.

"Shut up! Stop being a Drama Queen!" Squid shouted jokingly, "I better go before I kiss you again and Drama starts to claw her eyes out."

"Okay." Fox said giving him a small peck before he climb out of the hole. As soon as he did she heard the cat calls and yelling from the guys. She could also hear Drama threatening to break his face if he hurt her. Fox smiled, she knew Drama heart was in the right place.

* * *

**Hehe I had to make Fox and Squid get together.**

**Okay now we're getting on the track of the story :D**

**Again all chapters are ready to be posted I just need some reviews for them to be posted. Heck even if only one person reviews this story I'll post more chapters. I'm not picky.**

**So review?**


	6. The warden

Chapter 6

Another day and the group was lined up to get there canteens filled.

"Hey look. I think I found something." X-Ray suddenly said holding up the tube that Caveman had found yesterday.

Mr. Pendanski went over to look at what X-Ray had supposedly found. Fox and Drama shared a looked and rolled their eyes, knowing it should be Caveman who got the day off.

Mr. Pendanski had left to get the warden and she was now standing next to X-Ray hardly dug hole asking him if this is where he found it, to which X-Ray said yes to not wanting to give up having a day off.

"Okay listen up!" She called to the rest of the tent, "You will no longer dig individual hole. You well all dig one giant hole in this spot. Got it?"

They all nodded and started working on the big hole they were supposed to dig.

The hole was now 5-6 feet deep and had passages leading to other holes near the area. Of course none of these holes were near the place where the lipstick tube was really found.

The warden was walking though the holes talking to Mr. Sir.

"I don't get it, if it was here they would have found it already. It couldn't be buried so deep."

"Well there's always the possibility that, even though her lipstick tube was here, it could be nowhere near here."

The warden nodded, "You could be right. I was so hoping though that we finally found it."

The warden climb out of the hole and yelled out to the diggers, "Listen up! You are all going to go back to digging individual hole until further notice. You start tomorrow." She turned to Mr. Sir, "Pack it up."

Tent-D climb out of the hole and walked back to camp.

"Nice going X-Ray. We spent all that time digging for nothing." Fox muttered as she passed him. He was lying down on his cot.

"What do you mean?"

"Because you took the stupid tube from Caveman and said it came from your spot we just spent hours digging a big ass, deep, hole in the wrong spot! And we even knew that we weren't going to find anything because the bloody hole was in the wrong bloody spot!" Fox snapped.

X-Ray put his hands up in defence when Fox started to advance towards him. Squid came in front of her and steered her away for X-Ray.

"Sorry dude, we were out for longer than usual, I think the sun got to her." Squid said over his shoulder.

Squid lead Fox over to her cot and sat down next to her. Squid leaned down to kiss her when a chorus voices rang out.

"Not in the tent!" Everyone besides Squid and Fox yelled.

"Oh suck it!" Fox yelled and pulled Squid down for a kiss which he happily returned.

Then 8 pillows came flying at the pair at full force. The couple broke apart and each grabbed a pillow, one-by-one they sent the pillows flying back to the other side of the tent. Everyone was laughing and ducking pillows as they came flying towards them.

The last of the pillows were thrown and everyone laughter died down a little while after.

"But seriously guys not in the tent. I don't need to be even more scared then I already am." Drama said after a while.

Fox sighed, "Fine not in the tent." Then she added in a whisper only Squid could hear, "At least not when you're awake."

Squid smirked and nodded his head. Then the dinner bell rang.

After dinner the all headed to the wreck room to see if Drama could get the TV working. She had come close the day before but Mr. Pendanski had come in and told them to get back to their tent for a good night rest in the awful fake cheery voice of his.

As Tent-D was walking to the wreck room Fox and Squid stayed behind the group and snuck off back to the tent when they thought no one was looking.

Drama looked behind her to say something to Fox and turned just in time to see her and Squid walking back to the tent. She shook her head; she had a feeling about what they were going to do.

They walked into the wreck room and Drama went behind the TV and started playing with some of the wires. The other guy sat down on the front of the TV and told her weather the picture was better, worse or if there was nothing at all.

"Anything?" She asked.

"Nope." The guys said staring at the still black screen.

Drama bit her lip in concentration trying to figure out which wires to put together.

_'This could take a while_.' She thought glumly.

Back at the tent Squid and Fox were making out at the back of the tent on her cot. Squid moved his lips from hers to her neck, kissing the length of it.

"Mmmm." Fox moaned.

Squid smiled ageist her skin. He kissed and licked the same spot, making Fox moan.

"Squid I swear if you give me a hickey I'll kill you."

Squid smirked and raised his head to look her in the eye, "No you wouldn't."

"Okay maybe I wouldn't but I would stop kissing you."

"Now that's just cruel and unusual punishment."

"Shut up and kiss me." Fox said reattaching their lips.

Drama sighed in frustration, she had been playing with the wires for what felt like hours and it came down to the last blue and red wire.

"Okay these are the last two wires I haven't tried yet, the red one gave us some picture so lets' see if it will give us a good picture with the blue wire." She said mostly to herslef.

She touched the two wires together and heard the whoops of joy, which meant that the TV was now working. Drama attached the wires together and placed the back of the TV back on. She rounded the TV to see a perfect picture of some old comedy show. It was black and white and no one knew the actors but, hey, it was TV.

"Drama I could kiss you." Magnet said.

A chorus of 'yeah' and 'same' came from the guys.

"While I'm sure we would all enjoy kissing Drama, I think we better get back to the tent. I saw Squid and Fox sneak off to the tent and I think we better break them up before we end up walking in and are all scared." Caveman said.

They guys and Drama all shuddered and agreed to stop the couple before the mental images they got became real.

They walked to the tent and stopped at the front. They were all too afraid to walk into the tent.

"YO! Fox and Squid! Do us all a favour and stop whatever you're doing before we walk in!" Armpit yelled.

"Yeah, yeah! Come in!" The voice of Fox said after a while.

The Tent-D members walked in too, thankfully, see Fox and Squid only sitting on the same bed.

When Fox saw the disturbed looks on some of their faces she tried to explain, "We were only-."

Drama held her hand up cutting her off, "I don't want to know." She said and climb into her bed.

Squid said goodnight to Fox and headed over to his own cot as well. Soon everyone was asleep.

* * *

**Happy March break! Why am I just putting a Happy March break in the 6th chapter? I have no idea. I could have done it in the first one but i didn't so there . :P**

**Reviews?**


	7. Run, Zero, Run

Chapter 7

A couple of weeks had passed since X-Ray showed the lipstick tube to the warden. Since then Caveman had started to teach Zero to read and write and in exchange Zero dug a part of his hole. Drama and Fox weren't that bothered by it but the guys were and it went too far one day.

"Hey Caveman, I'll give you my cracker if you let me dig your hole." Zigzag said laughing. He had taken extra crackers from lunch and was now messing with Caveman.

"Go on take it." Zigzag said.

Caveman pushed the cracker away, "No."

"I said take it." Zigzag said and pushed it into his mouth slapping him in the face.

Mr. Pendanski saw this and said to Caveman, "Well go on Stanley hit him back."

So Caveman did. And it turned into a huge fight between the two the Mr. Pendanski couldn't control. Zero jumped on to Zigzag back and was chocking him.

"Zero! Zero let go of him man!" Drama said when she saw that Zigzag was losing air fast.

Armpit finally pried Zero off of Zigzag and Mr. Pendanski went to go get the warden.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" The warden said.

"Well Caveman and Zigzag started fight and then Zero started choking Zigzag here, I had to pull him off him." Armpit said, "It was probably just the sun getting to him."

"Yeah we've been working all day while Caveman just sits around and does nothing." Zigzag said.

"Now, Caveman digs his hole like everyone else."

"Sometimes. Zero been digging a part of Caveman hole every day."

"Is this true?"

"I'm teaching him how to read." Caveman tried to explain.

"Okay from now on no more reading lessons and no more digging each others holes."

"But can't I just teach him without-."

"No! No more reading lessons!" The warden demanded.

"You see his brain can't process the information. It wasn't the sun it was his brain over working. Zero what does C-A-T spell?" Mr. Pendanski said. Zero stayed silent.

"You see?" Mr. Pendanski handed Zero the shovel, "He's only good for one thing. Hey Zero what does D-I-G spell?"

Zero again stayed silent before quickly hitting Mr. Pendanski over the head with the shovel, "Dig!" He yelled and ran off away from camp, shovel still in hand.

"Yes! Go Zero Go!" Caveman, Drama and Fox cheered. Some of the other guys cheered to.

"Quiet!" The warden yelled, "Back to work!" She turned to Caveman, "I still expect 9 holes." She said.

Later that day Drama, Fox and Caveman were walking up to the tent when they heard voices, they stood outside to listen.

"Can we get his records erased?" The wardens' voice said.

"Yes but trust me no one cares about Hector Zeroni." Mr. Pendanski voice said.

The trio choose this moment to walk in right before the three adults walked out.

"We care." Caveman said simply. Drama and Fox just gave the adults the dirtiest looks they could muster.

* * *

** Short compared to my other chapters but I thought it should end there.**

**Nothing much to say expect that I would like it very much if you took a few seconds out of your day to review. :)**


	8. Off we go

Chapter 8

A couple days after Zero had run off Caveman had a plan to go get him. Magnet and Squid would start to fight while Twitch hotwired the water truck so Caveman could drive it out there and get Zero. And after much arguing between Drama and Caveman, Drama had convinced him to let her go to.

The water truck pulled up to the holes and the plan was in action.

Magnet and Squid started fighting and Mr. Sir left the truck to break it up. Caveman, Twitch and Drama stood by the front of the car and waited for Twitch to hotwire it.

"Hurry up." Drama hissed.

The car roared to life and Drama and Caveman quickly hopped into it when they heard Mr. Sir shouting.

Caveman drove the water truck while the rest of the Tent-D members cheered them on. Mr. Sir ran after them and Caveman, not looking where he was going, drove right into a hole.

"Shit!" Drama screamed and jumped out of the car. Caveman followed her example. They started to run in the direction Zero had while Mr. Sir ran after them screaming at them.

"My car!" and cheers from Tent-D were the last thing the two heard as they ran further away from Camp Green Lake.

Drama and Caveman had walked for hours and had both run out of water.

"What's over there?" Drama hoarsely asked pointing to what almost looked to be an old over turned row-boat.

They walked towards it until they were right in front of it. They saw legs of an orange jumpsuit and shoes.

"Zero? Zero man is that you?"

Then Zero bushy little head popped out and he smiled at the two, "Hey Stanley, Alison."

Drama dropped to her knees and gave Zero a giant hug, "Thank god you're okay."

"Got any water?" Zero asked. They both shook their heads and held up their empty canteens. They crawled into the over turned row-boat and sat down in the shade.

Zero cracked open an old jar and handed it to the two.

"It's spaloosh. Try it, it's good." Zero said.

Caveman shrugged and took a sip then handed it to Drama who did the same.

"Taste like peaches." She said, "How many more do you have?"

"That was the last one." Zero said.

"Zero man, we have to get back to camp." Caveman said.

"I'm not going back there."

"Zero you'll die out here. Come on we'll go back to camp, tell the warden exactly were Caveman found the lipstick tube and she'll be so happy she'll forget about everything." Drama tried to reason.

"I am not going back. Nothing you can say will change my mind."

Drama sighed dramatically and crawled out of the boat. She looked around there surroundings and saw something interesting.

"Hey guys get out here!" She called.

"What is it?" Caveman asked as he and Zero climb out of the boat.

Drama pointed to a rock in the distance, "Does that look like a thumb to you?"

Caveman looked, "That's Gods' thumb. My great-great-grandfather found refuge up there! Come on!" He said with some hope in his voice.

"Refuge? You mean after..." Drama trailed off.

"Kissn' Kate stranded him? Yep." He said. Drama decided to drop the subject after that.

They walked until they got to the base of the mountain, then they started o climb up the mountain.

"Okay what does R-O-C-K spell?" Caveman asked. Climbing up a mountain wasn't going to stop their lessons.

"Ro-rock?" Zero said.

Drama smiled, "Yep! You're doing great Zero."

They got to this little edge. Drama and Caveman climb up but Zero slipped. Caveman quickly grabbed the shovel they brought, which Drama had no idea why, and told Zero to grab the end of it. Zero grabbed it and Caveman pulled him up.

They both panted heavily after Zero was safe. Drama saw Zero cut up hands and ripped part of her grey tank-top. She took the cloth and tied it around his hands.

"That should do for now." She said and they started climbing again.

They started walking again and were almost to the top when Zero fainted. Caveman grabbed him and carried him piggy-back style up the mountain.

They did it. They reached the top. And at the top was water.

"Zero! Zero wake-up!" Caveman said excitedly. Drama was already at the little steam drinking.

"What?" Zero said duly.

"We made it man!" Caveman said and dropped Zero into the steam so he could drink.

The laughed and splashed around. Caveman lay down in the middle of the steam and pulled out one the plants, it was an onion. Caveman took a bite out of it, it was sweet.

"Dude try some." He said giving to Zero. Zero took a bite and nodded in approval passing it over to Drama who to took a bite.

"That's the sweetest onion I've ever had." She said.

Caveman sighed happily and then started to mumble a little song. Soon all three drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**RANDOM QUESTION: Did anyone see the new Alice in Wonderland movie? I was so AWESOME!**

**Yeah towards the end I left out some things but whatever I'm not here to copy the WHOLE story.**

**Reviews?**


	9. Cilff Side

Chapter 9

Caveman woke up and saw Drama sitting near the edge of the cliff staring out into the distance. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"You okay?" He asked.

She nodded her head, "Yeah, just thinking. About what's going to happen when we get back to camp."

Caveman shrugged, "I honestly don't know."

"Stanley?" She asked using his real name for the first time.

"Yeah?"

She turned to him and smiled, "It was real nice, what you did for Zero. You got a good heart."

He blushed a little, "So do you. You're the one the insisted on coming out here with me. Not a lot of people would have done that."

"Yeah sure the girl who almost killed someone has a good heart, yeah right."

"Hey don't say that."

"Please everyone's scared of me, always have been. That why not only is Miranda my best friend she's also my only friend. No one liked me not even my own mother."

Caveman was silent for a while be for saying, "I like you."

"As a friend?"

Caveman looked down at the ground, "No, more." He said so quietly Drama almost didn't catch it.

She looked at him in shock, "What?"

He looked up at her, "I like you...more than a friend."

He leaned close to her face and kissed her. It only lasted a couple of seconds but it left Drama wanting more.

Then she realized her feelings for him, "I like you to."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so she was lying on the ground with him hovering above her. Their lips moved slowly and passionately. He bit down gently on her bottom lip making her moan slightly. She ran her hand though his hair as he lick her bottom lip.

Before she could grant him access though, someone cleared their throat and the two instantly broke apart.

"Sorry to interrupt but I rather not be scared like Drama was with Squid and Fox." Zero said smirking.

The couple blushed and quickly stood up dusting themselves off.

"Sorry." Drama muttered.

"Guys I have an idea. Why don't we dig one more hole?" Caveman asked smiling.

Zero and Drama looked at each other confused, what did have in mind?

* * *

**WOW this is a short chapter.**

**Caveman and Drama......had to do it :P**

**Reviews?**


	10. One Last Hole

Chapter 10

"We're going to need more shovels." Drama said as she stood by the hole that Caveman had found the lipstick tube.

"Zero do you think you can go back to camp get two shovels and come back without being caught?" Caveman asked.

Zero nodded his head and sprinted off towards camp.

"So what exactly do you expect to find down here?" Drama asked him.

"Something of Kissn' Kates." Caveman said as he dug the left side of the hole to make it wider for the three of them.

Zero came back moments later with a shovel for himself and Drama. They both jumped in the hole and started digging.

Soon Caveman shovel hit something metal and all three of them dug out a chest.

"Awesome!" Drama exclaimed but she spoke to soon because along with the chest came about a dozen or more yellow spotted lizards. All of the stopped moving as the lizards jumped on top of them and the chest. None of them dared to move.

Then the warden, Mr. Pendanski and Mr. Sir pulled up and walked over the hole, but stopped short when they saw all the yellow spotted lizards.

"Get them out of there!" The warden ordered Mr. Sir. Not caring about the kids but the chest.

"What do you suggest I do shoot them?!" Mr. Sir exclaimed.

"No you might hit the kids." She didn't want to have to deal with judges and legal stuff, "Just wait, sooner or later the lizards will go."

So the waited. Well into the night and into the next morning. By now the three kids had sat down with the chest on their outstretched legs. They were still thanking God that the lizards haven't bitten them yet.

"Why haven't they been bitten yet?" The warden asked impatient. The two males just shrugged.

Then a black car pulled up and a woman in a skirt and blazer walked up to them.

"Where is Stanley Yelnats?" The woman asked. She was Stanley lawyer.

She gasped when she saw the three kids in the hole with the lizards, "Why are you just standing there? Get them out!"

"We can't any movement and the lizards will surly bite them." Mr. Sir said.

"Well can't you do something?" The woman asked.

"Who are you anyway?" Drama asked.

"I'm here to take Mr. Stanley Yelnats back home. He has been found innocent."

Upon hearing this Stanley stood up without a second thought and the lizards ran away in a quickly. Zero and Drama stood up as well holding the chest and climb out of the hole.

"Thank god you three are okay. Now give me the chest." The warden said trying to take the chest away from Zero and Drama. Zero moved it out of her reach.

"No it belongs to Stanley it has his name on it." Zero said.

"What?" The warden asked confused.

"Stan-ley Yal-nats." Zero said slowly reading the name on the front of the chest.

"But he can't read." Mr. Pendanski insisted.

"It does look." Drama said showing it to the lawyer.

"I think we better go back to camp. This man and this chest are coming with me." The lawyer said and told the three kids to take the chest and get into her car.

They got back to camp were police officers were waiting. Mr. Pendanski went to the wreck room to check on the kids. He really told them that if they came out they would be digging three holes every day.

"You sir are under arrest just carrying this gun is a violation of your probation." One of the cops said handcuffing Mr. Sir.

"I had no knowledge of that." The warden said sitting on the bench Mr. Sir and Mr. Pendanski were sitting on.

"Stanley come on it's time to go." The lawyer said.

"What about Zero and Alison?"

"There nothing I can do for your friends."

"Don't worry we'll take good care of them." Mr. Pendanski said.

Drama motioned Caveman to come over. He walked over to her and she started talking.

"Look Stanley make sure you get Zero out of here. But don't worry about me I'll be fine with Fox and the guys. I'll be out of here before you know it and you better be waiting for me." She said playfully.

"Of course." Stanley walked back to the lawyer, "I'm not leaving without Zero."

Suddenly a cry of, "Guys!" came from the diction of the wreck room, everyone turned to see all the Camp Green Lake members running out of the wreck room with Tent-D in front.

Fox came running up to them a trapped Drama in a death hug. Drama laughed a little and hugged her friend back.

"I thought you were dead!" Fox exclaimed.

"Nope I'm well alive. But I won't be for long if you keep squeezing the air out of me." Drama struggled to get out.

Fox quickly let go, "Sorry." She said and quickly went to unleash her death hugs on Zero and Caveman.

"Stanley! Hector! Time to go!" The lawyer said.

Stanley was about to put the chest in the truck when the warden came up to him.

"Stanley, Stanley please just let me see what inside."

"No." Stanley said and closed the trunk down on the chest.

Suddenly thunder was heard from above and it started to rain. Rain. Right there in Camp Green Lake. The guys and Fox and Drama whooped and cheered and danced around acting crazy. But they didn't care.

Armpit came up to Stanley after getting a pen and paper and handed the piece of paper with a phone number on it to him, "Tell my mom I'm sorry. Tell her Theodore is sorry." He said Stanley nodded and walked over to Drama before he was dragged away by the lawyer.

"I'm going to miss you." He said hugged her.

"Yeah but you just better remember me when you're rich and have girls falling all over you. I know there must be some money in that old chest."

"None of those girls would ever compare to you." He said and kissed her.

A faint call of "Oh my god my eyes!" came from Fox who buried her head in Squids chest trying to hide the image of her best friend and Caveman kissing. Squid wrapped one arm around her and joined in the cat calls and cheers from the other guys.

Stanley and Alison broke apart. Stanley got inside the car with Zero and as they drove off the guys danced in the rain, jumping up and down and just acted like fools.

* * *

**And so ends Camp Green Lake.**

**Don't worry Epoilge thingy coming your way.**

**Reviews are nice.**


	11. Happily Ever After

Epilogue

Miranda and Alison were talking by the side of the Yelnats pool in their backyard. Stanley and Alan (they didn't use their nicknames from Camp Green Lake much anymore.) grabbed their respective girlfriends' waist and fell into the pool.

Camp Green Lake had closed down and everyone who was sent there was sent to real consolers. The chest with Stanley name on it was filled with gold and silver and jewels. He gave half of it to Zero and Zero used that money to hire a team to find his mom. Turns out she was looking for him to. Stanley also use some of the money to pay for Miranda mom surgery, now she was recovering in the hospital and the doctors say that she'll be fine.

"Cannonball!" Theodore yelled as he and the other guys did a cannonball into the pool.

"Come on everyone it's going to start soon!" Mrs. Yelnats called to the group.

Everyone rushed to the living room and sat in front of the TV. The TV turned on and a commercial came on.

It was the commercial for Mr. Yelnats product, saploosh; it got rid of foot order completely, staring Sweetfeet the track star.

After the commercial was done everyone cheered and went back outside for hamburgers and hotdogs that Mr. Yelnats was making for them. Stanley grabbed Alison arm and held her back while the other when outside.

"What's up?" Alison asked after the last person went outside.

Stanley didn't say anything. He just leaned down and passionately kissed her. He pulled away slowly and she smiled.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I just really needed to do that."

Alison laughed, "Come on lets' get something to eat." She said taking his hand and pulling him to the sliding glass door.

Stanley groaned and wrapped him arms around her tanned waist from behind, "Can't we just say here?" He asked kissing her neck.

"No, I'm hungry." She said pulling him out the door to the pool were the others were.

"Should I even ask what you two were doing in there?" Miranda asked from her spot on the lawn chair. Alan was sitting next to her with an arm wrapped around her.

Alison smirked, "Probably not."

Miranda shook her head and went back to talk to Alan.

Alison sighed, and then screamed as Stanley pushed her into the pool.

Alison resurfaced and glared at Stanley who was laughing, "You are so dead."

Stanley just laughing and jumped into the pool landing next to a now laughing Alison.

And that's the story of how Camp Green Lake became no more.

* * *

**Stories over :(**

**I said that I would wait for reviews but I had it all ready so I just posted it all.**

**So goodbye to everyone that read my story. I love you all!**

**Reviews? Hey even if the stories over I want to know what you think ;)**


End file.
